La feliz Nerima, realidad en la periferia de Tokyo
by Lucysd
Summary: Una parodia bastante fuerte de Ranma 1/2. Abstenerse personas serias. Esta historia la escribí en un momento de NO lucidez una noche de 2001-2002 no recuerdo Esta historia puede herir la sensibilidad del lector.


Todos los personaje son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

________________________________________________________________

~~~~ LA FELIZ NERIMA... LA REALIDAD DE LA PERIFERIA DE TOKYO ~~~~

NOTA : ESTO PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DEL LECTOR

Nerima, Tokyo, 07 :00 AM, en el Dojo Tendo se respira un ambiente como el de cualquier otro día.. los pajaritos cantan... las nubes se levantan...

- Kasumiii ! ! ! - gritó Soun.- Hija mía.. ya tienes preparado el desayuno ?

- Pero quien cojones te has creído que eres, joder ! ! ! - gritó histérica dando un salto del almohadón del que estaba sentada, viendo el programa de la María Teresa Campos.- Tu te crees que por tenerme en casa todo el puto día, ser mujer y soltera (por supuesto que guapa, joven, inteligente y con un futuro brillante) tengo que aguantar las jilipolleces de un viejo chocho machista que se esta tocando los huevos todo el tiempo, junto con un oso de dos metros que no hace mas que tragar y tragar comida del sueldo que gano por las noches trabajando de stripper ?

- Bueno... yo... emm.. no se.. la noche me confunde, tu sabes... Creo que me iré al bar de la esquina a tomarme un carajillo bien cargadito...

La muchacha de largos cabellos castaños se arregló su minifalda de estampado de leopardo, se volvió a sentar en su almohadón del todo a 100 (0.60 euros) y siguió con su ardua tarea de limar sus uñas postizas.

En el instituto Furinkan, dos coches ardían en la entrada mientras que en la esquina, un grupo de yonkis liderado por Nabiki, enrollaban porros y quemaban costo.

En la clase de 1-F a señorita Hinako impartía sus habituales lecciones de Ingles con su habitual traje y su habitual forma de ser.

- Gud mornigs a todos ! - dijo mientras lamía una p... piruleta.- Hoy vamos a aprender como podéis atracar una tienda de caramelos cuando os vayáis a Inglaterra (si es que vais...)

Ranma en esos momentos comía una hamburguesa del McDonalds y tragaba una cerveza detrás del libro de ingles, rallado y llena de pegatinas fachas.

Akane le miraba con desaire, la verdad es que no podía entender como la habían liado con un puto macarra que tragaba comida basura en todo momento. Eso si, le parecía atractivo, eso no lo dudaba, todos los días le miraba el culo de forma disimulada y se relamía cuando le veía entrenar en el jardín.

A la hora del recreo, Ranma sacó otra cerveza que llevaba en la mochila, la había tangado del mercadona de la esquina, porque pasaba de gastarse el dinero en eso, cuando lo necesitaba para pagarle al camello que le suministraba las pastillitas de éxtasis. (y como creíais que iba saltando los tejados del barrio como si andara por su casa ? Por naturaleza ? Pensadlo un poco, joder ! )

- Nihao Ranma ! - Shampoo apareció en la clase ataviada con la parte de arriba de un bikini de triangulito y una minifalda con una abertura en la parte derecha que le llegaba hasta casi la cadera.- Tu venir al cuarto oscuro ? Shampoo querer hacer cosas...

- No tía, hoy paso, no estoy de humor...

- Como gustar... yo tener a Mousse para casos de emergencia, pero yo advertirte que Shampoo llevar tanga comestible !

Ella se marchó así tan rápido como vino dejando un rastro de perfume barato.

El joven de la trenza sacó de su mochila un paquete de tabaco y se marchó fuera a fumar tranquilamente. Akane estaba con sus amigas, ellas hablaban de ropa, de chicos y de sus experiencias en la c... cocina, pues Sayuri trabajaba después de clase en un Burguer King para poder pagarse el alquiler de la pensión, pues su madre la había echado de casa cuando su padre la abandonó por una camionera y ella (la madre de Sayuri) se había puesto a trabajar como gogó de discoteca. Ella pensaba que su hija era una vaga y que no era productiva, así que la dejó en la calle.

La pequeña de los Tendo, un poco aburrida de escuchar las historias de sus amigas se levantó de la silla y siguió a su prometido.

Él subió a la terraza del edificio, normalmente iban los de tercero a pincharse heroína y a hacerse rallitas de coca, pero Ranma ya sabía que a esa hora estaban todos en la cafetería del centro escolar, donde hacían venta ilegal de alcohol a menores, por lo que aprovechó la tranquilidad del lugar.

El muchacho se sentó y encendió uno de los cigarrillos, pausadamente absorbía el humo y lo expulsaba realizando circunferencias.

Akane, con mucho sigilo, se quedó mirando al joven durante un largo tiempo. Ella sabía perfectamente que sentía algo por él, pero no lo iba a publicar por todo el instituto, pues eso causaría bastante revuelo y podría afectar en la reacción de Ranma, que a la mínima de presión tenia un comportamiento totalmente opuesto. Prefería mantener las distancias, pero como ya habían pasado dos años que se conocían y no había habido ni un miserable beso entre ellos, la pobre Akane estaba un poco desesperada.

Ryoga, que iba mas perdido que un hijoputa en el día del padre, vagabundeaba por las calles de la ciudad mirando a un punto indefinido.

- Oiga... - le preguntó a un anciano que fumaba opio.- Puede usted decirme donde esta el instituto Furinkan ?

- Si... mira, sigue todo recto por esta calle y veras el centro de desintoxicación del barrio, lo reconocerás porque lo quemaron los niños del colegio de primaria hace un par de meses y todavía no han retirado los escombros... gira a la izquierda y a 50 metros, veras un club de alterne, pues enfrente esta el instituto, no tiene perdida...

- Gracias...

El joven del pañuelo amarillo siguió todo recto hasta llegar al edificio derruido por el incendio y torció a la... derecha. Y volvió a perderse...

Volviendo al instituto, Kuno, ataviado con un traje de chaqueta al estilo "fiebre del sábado noche" caminaba por los pasillos moviendo el trasero, con sus cabellos engominados y sus gafas de sol pasadas de moda. Seguía siendo capitán del equipo de kendo, pero desde que había descubierto a Georgie Dann y sus bailes de la barbacoa y del bimbo, se había vuelto muy fashion.

Subamos a la azotea, Akane sigue embobada mirando a su prometido en la distancia. Según ella, era la única forma de poder mirarle sin ser objeto de sus insultos.

Ranma acabó el segundo cigarrillo y se levantó, respiró hondo y dejó salir la ultima calada de aire de sus pulmones. Desde hacia un rato había notado una presencia que le observaba, en un momento sonrió :

- Puedes salir, Akane... se que estas ahi - dijo orgulloso.

Ella salió tímidamente de su escondite, era la primera vez que la descubría y estaba algo nerviosa.

- No creas que no se que muchas veces has estado mirándome desde lejos, lo que quiero saber es por que motivo.

- Bueno, Ranma... como decírtelo ? Hace ya mucho que tenia que habértelo comentado pero... nunca he tenido las fuerzas suficientes... por tu respuesta mas que nada...

- Va... dime... no pasa nada... - su tono se voz se tornó comprensivo y dulce.

- Pues... pues... a mi tu... tu... tu me... me...

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, cogió a Akane de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Ella intentó librarse en un principio, iba sacar la navaja que llevaba en las bragas para casos de emergencia pero, no fue así, se dejó llevar y se empezaron a enrollar.

Pasados diez minutos rompieron el beso, la muchacha estaba completamente roja, bajó la cabeza y dijo :

- Yo te iba a preguntar si tu... tu... tu... me.. me... me prestarías 500 yens para un cubata... pero ya que estamos... creo que salí ganando... tu me molas desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Bua ! Es que yo me fijé en ti hace mogollón de tiempo pero no me atrevía a decir nada, ni a pedirte rollo ni salir porque pasaba de que me dijeses que no, además viviendo juntos... no quería malos rollos.

- Malos rollos no tendrás... pero si una sorpresita esta noche... jeje

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente pero aparecieron los de tercer curso, borrachos como una cuba reclamando espacio, así que echaron a la parejita.

Ellos dos bajaron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, estaban bastante felices.

- Hey Sayoko ! - dijo una chica.- A donde vas con ese pozal de agua ?

- Es para Minako.- contestó.- Es que se comió uno de los okonomiyakis de Ukyo, la que montó el puesto en el laboratorio de química, y se ha intoxicado ya que a la chica esta le faltaban condimentos para los creps y echó cianuro y arsénico. La pobre Minako está un poco pocha y le voy a echar el cubo de agua para reanimarl... ay ! !

Sayoko resbaló con un vómito del suelo y cayó, al igual que el cubo de agua, que fue a parar a la cabeza de Ranma.

- Mierda... ahora que consigo a la chica que quiero me convierto en una... oye Akane... a ti no te gustará el rollo lésbico, verdad ?

- Paso bastante, que quieres que te diga ! Hombre... probar no cuesta nada pero no estoy de humor hoy para hacer tijera...

- Si... yo igual...

En ese momento Kuno apareció tras la esquina y al ver a Ranma chica sonrió ampliamente.

- Ohh ! La chica de la trenza pelirroja ! Ven a mis brazos.- dijo él.- Por que no vamos a la zapatilla voladora esta noche ? Es un nuevo garito que han montado al lado del parque de los drogatas, ponen música de Rafaella Carrá y Camilo Sexto hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

La suela del zapato de Ranma fue a parar a la cara del chico, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. A continuación la pareja de enamorados se fue.

Nabiki apareció en el primer piso y vio a Kuno K.O. en el suelo, por lo que aprovechó para robarle la cartera. Después le pegó una paliza junto con sus amigos.

Cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron al Dojo, Soun estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de sus secuaces. Él es uno de los jefes de una banda de yakuzas... o como creías que ganaba dinero si esta todo el día sin trabajar, en casa y sin hacer nada, cuando el dojo esta siempre vacío, sin ningún discípulo que quiera aprender artes marciales, con dos huéspedes que tienen un estomago como pozos sin fondo, tres hijas solteras y además los gastos de la vivienda ?

Cuando terminó de hablar y vio a su hija y a su prometido cogidos de la mano los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas (que mas queréis ? Es pariente de Bustamente)

- Por fin, por fin ! ! ! - exclamaba.

El panda vino con una botella de whisky en la pata para celebrarlo, mientras sostenía un cartel que decía :

- Tantos planes de boda que habíamos preparado para emparejarlos, para que luego se junten ellos solos...

- Kasumi... hija mía... por fin Akane y Ranma son pareja ! Hay que celebrarlo ! Esta noche hay que preparar una cena especial !

- Pues te la va a preparar tu madre ! - gritó desde el salón, donde estaba viendo el programa de la Ana Rosa Quintana.- Yo no pienso mover un puto dedo por ese facha de mierda y la jilipollas de mi hermana que se ha tirado a medio instituto. Si queréis cenar os piráis fuera, que esta noche trabajo y quiero descasar.

Todos se miraron entre si y salieron fuera a celebrarlo...

Y colorin colorado, este feliz cuento se ha acabado.

FIN

Notas de la autora : jejejee... es un pelin fuerte este fic, una historia totalmente alternativa, verdad ? Dedicado al clan de las Me Molo 1000

** Lucy **


End file.
